


A Week's Worth

by zayn_is_horany



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, ziall, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayn_is_horany/pseuds/zayn_is_horany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some nice Ziall smut for ya. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week's Worth

Zayn and Niall were in their bed, it was around 1:00 in the morning. They had climbed into bed about 2 hours ago after their date night. The date was perfect, but Zayn was so tired. He had a long week, and as soon as he got in bed he practically passed out. Niall just laid there though. He was too horny to sleep. Him and Zayn hadn’t had sex for a week, and Niall wanted some bad. He tried to jack off, but he couldn’t finish.

_I guess I’ll just try to go back to sleep then._

Niall thought this to himself as he shifted his body so that he was lying on his side next to his boyfriend Zayn. Zayn’s back was facing him.

Niall then put his arm over Zayn’s body, and let his hand touch Zayn’s abs. This was a mistake, as it just made Niall even more horny.

_Fuck. His abs feel so nice._

He then moved his hand up Zayn’s body, up to his chest.

_Ugh, he is so fucking muscular. So fucking sexy._

Niall was just overwhelmed with ecstasy. He then moved back down Zayn’s body, slowly. 

Zayn then woke up, and was confused slightly.   
Niall’s hand had now made it down to Zayn’s underwear, and Niall started to play with the elastic waistband. Niall then let out a small moan.

_Ah… he must be horny…_

Zayn said this to himself in his head in a seductive tone. Niall had now started to slowly move his hand down further under the fabric of Zayn’s underwear, heading towards his penis, which was starting to grow. 

Just as Niall got to the base of Zayn’s penis, Zayn finally spoke up to let his boyfriend know he was awake.

“Niall?”

Niall froze as he heard Zayn say this. 

“Uhm…. yes?”

Zayn laughed a little then said 

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m just… uhm… well…”

Niall was suddenly lost for words. He was still in shock that Zayn woke up. Zayn now turned over to face Niall. 

“Is my little leprechaun a little horny?”

Zayn said this with a seductive smile forming on his face that Niall could see as a result of the bright moonlight coming in through the window. 

Niall wasn’t lost for words anymore and was relaxed, because he realized he was going to get what he wanted. He simply replied with ”Mhmm, I’ve been wanting you all night.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to take care of that.” Zayn replied, as he came closer to Niall for a kiss. 

They wasted no time, they got right down to heavy making out. They were both fueled by the sexual energy that had been building up for a week, and the alcohol they had been drinking on their date helped also. Zayn moved his hand from the back of Niall’s head to his crotch, gently squeezing it, making Niall moan into Zayn’s mouth. 

Niall followed, but got a little more into it, moving his hand directly into Zayn’s underwear yet again. Niall grabbed his boyfriend’s penis, and started to slowly jerk him. Zayn then broke the kiss and said ”What in the hell are we doing with these damn things still on?” as he pulled Niall’s underwear off, then doing the same to his. They were both now completely naked, jacking each other off as they made out.   
Niall couldn’t take anymore though. He needed Zayn. Now.

“How do you want me?” Niall said this, slightly surprising Zayn. Usually Niall wasn’t this blunt in bed. But he liked it.

“Hmm, how about doggy style?

“Whatever you please.” Niall said as we gave Zayn one last kiss before getting on to his hands and knees. 

Zayn got the lube out and squeezed a good amount onto his penis. He knew Niall would just get angry and impatient if he tried to finger him first. 

Zayn then got behind Niall and slowly pushed it in. It felt so good. And because they hadn’t had sex for a week, Niall was pretty fucking tight. Zayn bit his lip. Niall moaned loudly.

“Ugh, yes! Zayn you’re so fucking big.”

Niall wanted to be loud. He wanted Zayn to know how much he loved having sex with him. 

“Mmm fuck yeah do you like that?”

“Oh, yes!”

Zayn was finally fully in Niall. He started to thrust, pulling about halfway out before putting it all back in. He built up a pretty steady speed quickly.

Niall moaned loudly and said “Call me a slut, Zayn! Call me what I am! I’m your fucking slut!”

When he heard this, Zayn could just feel the lust running through his body. He loved what he heard. And he obeyed.

“Fuck, do you like that you fucking slut!? Huh? Yeah don’t you like that?”

This is what Niall wanted to hear.

“Yes! Fuck me! Harder, Zayn, harder!”

Zayn obeyed again, and grabbed Niall’s hair, then thrust harder into Niall. 

“Do you like that you dirty slut? Is that hard enough for you? Huh, slut?”

“Ah! Yes! Mmmm.”

Zayn was now fucking Niall even harder, making him moan and practically scream his name. Zayn moaned too, and all of the noise was just making them more and more horny. 

“Ahh you fucking slut, now get on top of me and ride me.” Zayn said this as he pulled out and got onto his back. Niall then got on top of him, taking his full length inside him once more. Then he started to ride Zayn fast, faster then what Zayn had been expecting, but he loved it.

“Oh yeah, you slut, take that fucking cock.”

Niall just replied with a series of loud moans.

“Ugh, come on you slut, say my name.”

“Ahh Zayn! Yes! I fucking love that dick inside me! Yes!”

“Do you, you fucking slut?”

“Yes! So fucking big!”

Niall started to jack himself off as he rode Zayn. He couldn’t take much more. And within just a few strokes, he was already very close.

“Mmm Zayn, I can’t take much more… I’m about to blow.”

Zayn liked what he heard.

“Ok, slut, cum. Cum all over my body. I wanna feel it.”

Zayn then thrust into Niall hard and fast, hitting that special spot Niall loved, just before Niall came.

“Oh god Zayn… I’m gonna… ah! Fuck!” These were the last words before Niall came onto Zayn, hitting his abs, chest, and the orgasm was so good, he even hit Zayn’s face. 

“Ahh! Fuck!” Niall said this as he came back from his orgasm. He then got off of Zayn and got a towel off of the floor that was next to the bed for Zayn to use to clean up. He handed it to Zayn, and he cleaned himself off.

“Holy shit, Niall! Talk about built up tension. Damn.” Zayn said.

“What can I say? You’re just so fucking good.” Zayn then kissed Niall, and after the kiss broke he said ”There’s still some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of.”

Niall looked down at Zayn’s cock, still fully erect, then back up to Zayn and replied “Got this.”

Niall then moved his head down and licked the tip of Zayn’s penis before taking it into his mouth. 

“Mmmm” Zayn made a noise of approval.

Niall was now bobbing his head up and down on Zayn’s dick, and Zayn couldn’t help it just to thrust a little into Niall’s mouth, also. Niall was so good at this. Zayn was moaning and groaning like crazy.

“Niall… I’m so… so close… gonna… cum soon.” Zayn said this in between breaths. 

Niall just moaned and started to suck faster. 

“Oh my fucking god… ahh… fuck Niall! I’m gonna cum!”

Zayn then came into Niall’s mouth, over and over again. He was amazed Niall could take it all. Niall swallowed all of it then licked Zayn’s cock clean.

Niall then looked up at Zayn with a seductive smile and just simply said “Yum.” 

They both laughed as Niall got back up next to Zayn and kissed him before they got into a comfortable position to sleep in.

“Don’t ever leave ne without sex for that long ever again.” Niall said. 

“I might actually… that was fucking great.” Zayn teased.

“Hmm you’re right… maybe we should even go longer without it.”

They laughed and Zayn said “Challenge accepted.”

“I love you, Zayn.”

“Love you too, Niall.”


End file.
